


Paging Nurse Michael

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sexy Nurse!Michael, Spanking, Top!Gavin, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: I blame Michael and his damn nurse outfit. He has thus forced my hand.





	

“Are you just about ready, Michael?” Gavin called from the bedroom for what was the umpteenth fucking time. Michael rolled is eyes exasperatedly as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror putting the finishing touches onto the outfit he wore for this night. He and Gavin had been in a relationship for about 2 years now and they had done some kinky sex in the past, but neither ever considered dressing up. To them, it was just clothes off, dicks out. But, Michael had suggested that he wear something sensual for tonight. So, while Gavin was at work, Michael stayed at home and waited for the outfit he had picked out online. It was perfect when he saw it and he had even got a little turned on as he pictured Gavin’s reaction. He had told Gavin that he was getting the outfit, but he never exactly told him what it was.

“Michaeeeeeel” Gavin whined and Michael sighed, already annoyed with his boyfriend’s lack of patience. “Would you shut the fuck up and wait just a bit longer!” he yelled back, rolling his eyes again as he heard Gavin whine again. He was such a child sometimes. Michael then stepped back from the sink and took in the full view of his sultry attire. Giving himself a once over, he smiled as he was finally ready for Gavin to see him. 

Gavin sat on the bed, his eyes although paying attention to his twitter feed, he was getting antsy. Here he was sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers, waiting to have a nice shag with his significant other and yet here he was impatiently waiting for Michael. “what could be taking so long?” he grumbled to himself. “Its just one outfit. How hard could it be to put one-”

Gavin’s thoughts were then cut off as Michael opened the bathroom door and finally sauntered into the bedroom, but it was what he was wearing that both silenced his thoughts and stirred him awake in his boxers. Michael was wearing what was probably the sluttiest outfit he had ever seen on any man or woman. It looked like a traditional nurse’s outfit complete with the little hat that sat on Michael’s curly hair, but it was too short to even be considered an appropriate nurse’s outfit, Gavin’s eyes locked on the older man’s pale toned legs and thighs. And because Michael was such a tease, Gavin could see that Michael had lowered the zipper down just a bit, enough for Gavin to see his exposed pale, but muscular chest. The entire outfit itself complete with the red trimmings perfectly accented the lad’s entire face and the blush that was beginning to blossom on Michael’s face as Gavin continued to ogle him.

“Like what you see, boi?” Michael spoke up, breaking Gavin from his long gazing. Gavin looked him in the eye now and swallowed and nodding his head enthusiastically. 

“Y-You look. God, Michael, you look so damn hot” Gavin sputtered out and Michael chuckled. He walked up to the foot of the bed before crawling over Gavin’s skinny legs and then finally straddling the lad’s lap, Gavin groaning softly as Michael ground his ass against his awakening regions.

“Is that all you got to say about me? I look damn hot is the only thing you can really say, Gav?” Michael teased as he kept grinding his hips. He knew his actions were effecting Gavin by the way he felt Gavin’s fingers tighten on his hips. 

Gavin chuckled huskily at the comment. “Oh, there are other words I could say about you. But, for now, I’ll just say you look so goddamn sexy, love. Getting me so turned on” Gavin groaned out as Michael ground down harder against his erection. 

“That was the whole point, dumbass” Michael snickered before pulling Gavin in for a kiss. Their lips moved against each other sensually, Gavin’s tongue asking for entrance which he was automatically granted. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as their tongues moved together in a dance they have become so familiar with. Michael parted from the Brit’s mouth, Gavin wincing a bit as Michael sank his teeth into his bottom lip. Michael then trailed his mouth down Gavin’s neck, sucking and biting into his skin, leaving bite marks for the guys to see at work. 

“Mmm, nurse Michael. There seems to be something wrong with me. I’m not feeling so good” Gavin mentioned, feigning a hurt look on his face.

Michael smirked and naturally fell into the role playing. “Oh, what seems to be the problem, Mr. Free?” he said in an almost professional tone although Gavin could clearly hearing the teasing tone in his voice. Michael put the fake stethoscope ear tips in his ears and placed the chest piece against Gavin’s heart. “Does it hurt here?” he asked. 

Gavin shook his head. “No, I think the problem is here” he said and moved Michael’s hips, grinding back into the lad’s ass under the skirt. 

Michael gasped and smirked. “But, Mr. Free. I don’t think I am allowed to do that here. What if someone finds out? You know I’ll get fired for this” he warned in a playful tone. 

“Then this’ll be our little secret then. Please, nurse Michael, make your patient feel better” Gavin begged, giving Michael a pleading gaze. And honestly, who was Michael to deny Gavin?

Michael thought about it for a bit before leaning in to kiss him again. “Alright, but only because you’re such a cutie” he teased. Pecking his lips once more, Michael slid down Gavin’s body until he came face to face with the rather large tent in his underwear. Licking his lips in anticipation, Michael wrapped his hand around the outstretched fabric, smiling as he felt how hard Gavin was. “Is this where problem is, Mr. Free?” he asked.

God, did Gavin love it every time Michael called him that. He groaned at both that and the feeling of his lover stroking him through his boxers. “Yes, nurse. It hurts there the most” he moaned.

Michael awwed playfully at the hurt tone. “Aww, poor baby. Let me just take a closer look” he said. Michael pulled the boxers down and bit his lip, smirking as the uncut length sprung, the skin retracted back to expose the already leaking head. “Oh my” he said and threw the underwear onto the floor. “It sure is a big problem, ain’t it?” he mused. “Don’t worry, sweetie. I’ll make you feel so much better after this” he said winking up at the Brit that was staring down at him with blown pupils. Gavin bit his lip in excitement.

Keeping his gaze locked with Gavin’s, Michael laid gentle kisses onto the wet tip, watching as the lad’s eyelids fluttered close and groan lolling his head back as the soft lips pressed against him. “Mmm, Michael” he murmured. Wrapping his lips around the head, he wrapped his hand around the shaft, pumping his dick slowly as he suckled and licked at the salty tip. Gavin gasped as the tongue dug into the slit with each pass. “Boi” he moaned, reaching down to curl his fingers into the soft locks, narrowly missing the headpiece. Knowing that Michael probably didn’t need it, Gavin took the hat off of his head and threw it off to the side. Michael didn’t seem to mind though, lavishing the feeling of Gavin’s grip on his hair.

Michael then sank his mouth down onto the girthy length, his lips stretched around the thick shaft as he worked the cock further into his mouth until his nose was buried into his pubic hair relaxing his throat. “Michael, love, yes!” he shouted out, thrusting his hips up into the wet heat. The older lad chuckling around the mouthful of Gavin. However, Gavin then whined as Michael released him taking the moment to breath.

“Michael” Gavin whined in protest. “Ah, ah, ah. You’re hurt, remember? Just let the nice nurse treat you” Michael retaliated. Gavin nodded and urged him back onto his dick with a forceful hand. Michael chuckled at the forcefulness, but went back to work. He sank his mouth back onto the length, his hand wrapping around the base as he began to bob his head his hand working in tandem with his mouth.

Gavin moaned, completely in bliss as his lover gave him the best blowjob ever. Michael’s blowjobs were always so wonderful with the way he could work that wet heat around him. The way he worked that tongue even when his mouth was already so full of the length. He could feel saliva dribble down past his balls and could hear the slight gagging coming from Michael and God was it not the hottest thing ever. Its just now that it was even more erotic with Michael in the sexiest outfit he has ever worn.

Gavin moaned loudly as the pace went faster, Michael obscenely slurping around him. “God, nurse Michael” he groaned, panting as he felt himself draw nearer to his climax. “Nurse, you’re gonna make me cum” he warned.Michael smiled and kept going before sinking back down all the way. Gavin then grunted and moaned loudly as he came down Michael’s throat, the lad moaning as he swallowed the warm salty jizz. Gavin thrust his hips up twice before sighing and laying back down on the bed panting.

Michael released his cock with a soft pop. He then kissed his way up Gavin’s furry stomach and up to his chest before kissing his lips again, Gavin moaning at the taste of himself. They kisses were more intense this time, using their tongues more than their lips. Gavin slid his hands down Michael’s waist before they then hiked up the dress. He then gasped as he found that the older lad wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath, hiss ass cheeks on full display.

“Nurse Michael! So unprofessional” Gavin chided as his hands groped and squeeze his pale rump. Michael chuckled and gasped as the British lad slapped one cheek, Michael moaning at the stinging pain. He swore loudly as another swat was landed onto his other cheek. “Should bend you over my knee and spank you like the naughty nurse you are” Gavin went on dirtily. Michael moaned at the thought of his ass being cherry red and marked with stinging hand prints. He could feel his own hard aching cock twitch at the thought.

“But, that’s for another time” Gavin said, giving him one more swat before reaching over to the bedside drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube, completely skipping over the box of condoms. They rarely used them and they both were clean. They liked to feel used and leaking afterwards. He squirted the slightly cool liquid onto his fingers and ran them over Michael’s hole. Michael moaned at the slick feeling then scrunched his face as a digit slowly slid inside him, moaning out Gavin’s name as he felt the finger moved around. One soon became two, both searching for that spot that made Michael crumble and moan like porn star. He smirked as true to his word. the lad let out a high-pitched moan as he found it. 

“You’re so sexy, love” Gavin complimented as he pumped his fingers in and out of the slick hole, making sure the brush against Michael’s prostate with every push. “So goddamn sexy. Look so good dressed up like the good slut you are. A naughty little slut is all you are. Would love to show you off to everyone in this outfit so they can see how much of a whore you are” Gavin said as he added another, thoroughly stretching his boy.

Michael couldn’t help, but moan so desperately at the filthy words and the constant drilling in his hole. He could feel the precum on his dick leak profusely onto Gavin’s hairy stomach creating a sticky puddle. He wanted to touch his rock hard member, but he obediently kept his hands to himself. He needed, no. He wanted to be fucked so badly right now. “Gavin, need it, please” he begged, breaking character.

Gavin grunted in agreement, wanting to be inside his boi. He withdrew his fingers, smiling when Michael whined. Squirting more lube into his hand, he moaned as his hand slicked his cock. He looked up and noticed that Michael was looking right into his dark eyes. He let out a chuckle and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips together which Gavin broke off. Not wanting to make either of them wait any longer, Gavin lined his dick and slowly eased every inch of his length. 

Michael groaned loudly at the mixture of pain and pleasure as his hole was stretched around the thick, long cock. It’s not the fact that it hurt, he and his boyfriend had done this several times now. It felt more like an ever so pleasant sting at having to stretch and relax his muscle. Gavin was surprisingly big in comparison to his skinny frame. 

“Gavin” Michael breathed out as he finally got used to the familiar stretch. “So big” he moaned as he rolled his hips before rising up and then sinking down all the way, the two lads groaning out loudly. Michael pressed his hands against Gavin’s fuzzy chest as he began to fully ride, repeating his rising and falling actions, loud breathy swears leaving his mouth as pleasure coursed through his body.

“Love your tight little ass, Michael” Gavin grunted out as he watched Michael ride him earnestly, his eyes trained on the blissful look on his lover’s face. He cast his eyes down and hungrily watched as Michael’s cock bobbed with every movement. “So lovely” he murmured out. Michael blushed at the comment as if his face wasn’t red enough. He leaned down and kissed the Brit’s soft lips again, the smacking of their lips going along with the erotic sound of their flesh smacking together that loudly echoed around them along with the sound of the headboard banging against the wall. Thankfully, they had no neighbors to disturb at this time of night.

“Come on, Gav. Fucking wreck me, boi. Fuck me like the slut I am” Michael panted out. Gavin breathlessly laughed at the dirty words. “Such a naughty nurse” he teased, but obliged him. Gripping the man’s fleshy hips under the dress, Gavin fucked up into Michael hard whenever he came down. Michael gasped and moaned at the combined effort of the two of them. He made an almost Gavin-like squeal when a particular thrust brushed against his prostate. “Oh fuck” he grunted out. Gavin smiled at the pleasant noise and began thrusting up into the lad harder, making sure to hit that spot that produced such lovely sounds from Michael.

“Oh fuck yeah, Gav., just like that. Fucking give it to me” Michael breathed out, letting Gavin pound away ruthlessly at his hole. The roughness of the pace was so good. Michael absolutely loved it when Gavin let loose and never held back his relentless thrusts. Always loved how each thrust he was given was harder than the last. Always loved how sore and red his rear got from the thunderous skin slapping thrusts. Always loved how rough Gavin could be.

Gavin strained out a guttural sound as he went faster and faster, his nails biting into Michael’s hips. “Michael, fuck. You feels so good” he grunted out. His hands traveled down and grip the soft voluptuous cheeks, spreading them and then slapping them again. Michael yelped out a loud moan at the sting. Michael threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning as he felt his end nearing. “Fuck, boi” he strained out, reaching under his dress and wrapping his hand around his cock, rapidly fisting his throbbing length. “Fuck, I can’t hold it anymore!″ Michael groaned. He only lasted a few more strokes until he screamed out loud as he painted Gavin’s hair trail. Gavin groaned at the erotic sight of Michael’s cum striping his stomach. 

Gavin continued his brutal pace, even though he was getting close as well. Michael just laid on top of Gavin, moaning breathlessly as his oversensitive hole was being pummeled over and over as Gavin approached his second climax. The British man’s thrusts grew sloppy and erratic, but nonetheless powerful and forceful. 

“Come on, Gavvy. Cum inside me. Let me feel that hot shit” Michael panted, his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure as his prostate was being struck again. He was too sensitive, but yet he could feel another orgasm coming. He could feel Gavin’s dick get harder and swell inside his hole. Gavin let out a strained moan as he worked closer and closer to his peak until he sucked in a breath and then let it all out in a big raspy groan as he came inside Michael’s hole, pumping it full of his hot cum. Michael moaned out loud at the feel of the sticky fluid shooting inside him. He stroked his dick rapidly and with the last pumps, he moaned softly as came onto Gavin’s stomach again, creating a sticky mess that the Brit would have to clean out of his hair.

Gavin thrust his hips up softly once more at the last spurt before sighing and just laid there panting under Michael, his body coursing with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Michael smiled down at the blissful look on Gavin’s sweaty face. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Gavin’s, softly kissing him which Gavin returned as well, panting into his lover’s mouth.

“You should really wear this little getup more often, boi. It’d be a lot easier to fuck you in” Gavin murmured after a while, his breathing now calm. Michael laughed at the crude joke and smacked Gavin’s chest causing Gavin to yelp at the harsh contact. 

“Anything for you, boi. But. for now” he said as he rose up off of Gavin’s softened member, shivering as he felt his cum dribble out of him “how’s about we go get cleaned up, eh? Don’t want to leave this here, do ya?” he questioned pointing to his sticky mess. Gavin looked down and made a face at the gross slimy feeling of his lover’s cum. “Yeah, let’s hop into the shower so I can get this gunk out before it dries” Gavin stated as Michael finally got off of him albeit on shaky legs. 

Michael began to walk to the bathroom before he noticed the zipper on his outfit. He then smiled as a naughty thought came to him. “Hey, Gav” he said turning around to find Gavin checking his phone. Once he met the Brit’s eyes, Michael seductively winked at him before lowering the zipper down exposing more of his chest and stomach till it stopped right above his belly button. “Meet me in the shower for round two or else nurse Michael will have to close down for today” he taunted, shaking his bare ass under the dress. He had never heard Gavin move as quickly as he did even after post sex.


End file.
